Let me love you
by LadyPalma
Summary: AU in Storybrooke. Regina and Robin spent a night together... But what exactly makes Robin different from any other men in her life? Can he convince her to stay the night?


**Let me love you**

"_Let me love you"_

That's what he told her, letting her dress slowly fall from her shoulders and remaining for some moments motionless to admire the noble and at the same time fragile beauty of her body. He had said that in a reassuring tone and with a look full not only of desire, but also of something else, something deeper, that she wasn't able to define, but that filled immediately her dark eyes of tears. And in front of that invite so full of hope, expressed in such a persuasive way, Regina couldn't help but support the request and let herself go to the soft touch of his hands and the passionate warm one of his lips.

For the first time in her life, it wasn't a game for domination: it wasn't the affirmation of control as the secret meeting with Graham, it wasn't the feeling of powerlessness in the forced nights with the King. It was protection and safety the feeling that was filling her heart in that moment and it was with an unexpected shyness that she was finding herself trusting him completely.

"_Let me love you_"

He had repeated that more convincingly taking her hands in his and inviting her to take things more slowly. The truth was that she didn't know how to: sex had always been for her a deed connected with violence and egoism; but another kiss from Robin was enough to carry away all her fears: it would have been him to teach her how to love.

Time later, another kiss marked the end of that magic, and the perfect intersection of their fingers was the only contact left between them in the silence of the guest room of the mansion, that she had made available to the Prince of Thieves during his stay in Storybrooke. The beats of their hearts and the rhythm of their breaths became to be again slowly regular and both of them let themselves lull by that new emotion of unexpected newfound serenity.

Thoughts and dreams ended up mixing together in that phase of semi-unconsciousness and Regina soon found herself closing her eyes.

She thought to have hesitated in the inviting warmth of the sleep for only some minutes and instead, waking up again and giving a look to the display of her phone, abandoned on the bedside table, she found out with surprise that it was twenty past three and that they were already passed two hours. She quickly sit up and, paying attention to not awake the man beside her, she looked for her shoes in the dark so she could leave the room, but Robin was already well awake and he had watched the whole scene, instantly realizing the woman's intention.

"Where are you going?"

It had been more than a whisper but it was enough to make her startle and to fall on the floor one of the shoes that she was trying to put on.

"I fell asleep… I'm going away now" she explaining with a naturalness in her voice that made his heart fill with a dull pain and grow as a consequence that desire to protect and love her that he felt since the very first time he had laid her eyes on her.

Robin sit up and, following the direction of the sound, managed to locate, despite the complete dark, Regina's position and to grab one of her arms, attracting her to him until she sat with him on the bed again.

"Stay here with me" he murmured, letting his hand run along her cheek in a gentle caress.

"Robin… I don't think that…"

The man took her hands, interrupting that weak protest, and attempted to let their faces approach more.

"When I said I wanted to love you, Regina, I didn't mean for just tonight, I didn't mean for just some hours" he clarified touching with his lips her lineaments "I want to love you everyday, if you'll let me"

Robin finished that confession with a kiss and Regina blessed the darkness in that moment for preventing him from seeing the strong emotions she was feeling, that were surely written in her expression. She shook her head and sighed loudly, backing out of the contact and taking some time to consider the request and most of all the deep meaning behind it.

Sleep with him would have meant also waking up with him the morning afterand a new fear take possess of her: she was scared to grow fond of that man, she was scared to become addicted to that feeling, _she was scared to love again._

The half closed door opened wide completely anf the light coming from the corridor entered the room. Little Hood was at the door with a slight afraid expression written all over his face, rubbing his eyes with a hand and holding with the other his favorite plush.

"Hey, what's up?" his father asked him sweetly, looking at him a bit concerned.

"A nightmare" he simply answered with a sleepy voice "Can I sleep here with you?"

Robin nodded and gave a hit to the mattress, gesturing him to approach. Regina instead, thinking to pass unnoticed, smiled in silence at the scene and took advantage of that moment to try to leave the room, when Roland's loud childish voice called her back:

"Regina, will you stay here too with me, daddy and Teddy?"

The woman turned to him and, after casting a quick glance to Robin, who was silently making the same proposal, smiled again and came back to the bed.

And while Roland's little body got closer to her, she thought that it was all revealing even too sweeter than the expected.

And also cursedly more _complicated_.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I wrote this story quite a long ago and I finally decided to publish it. What do you think? Maybe is it too fluffy? I would appreciate a revew:)**


End file.
